Another TARDIS, another Timelord
by Clawdiana
Summary: The Doctor and his companions were just having a picnic on a seemingly normal day, in a seemingly normal meadow, in seemingly normal England. When another TARDIS comes crashing through out of control! The Doctor and companions find out who owns this TARDIS, and where they learned to fly it so badly... But first! Who, or what is the person controlling this new TARDIS?
1. Another TARDIS

The TARDIS landed with a loud 'thud' as the Doctor and his companions stepped outside.  
"We're here!" The Doctor announced, startling Rory. "And, uh. Doctor, where do you  
mean by, 'here'?" Rory stuttered, nervously glancing about. Knowing the Doctor,  
everything would look normal, but instead they would be standing on planet Mars in the  
year eight million. In this case, said above looked about to happen. Meadows of grass  
waved in the breeze and a large oak tree stood proudly next to the TARDIS, they were  
on top of a conveniently placed hill as it gave them a 360 degree view.  
Amy softly hit Rory on the back. "C'mon scaredy pants. We're only here for a picnic."  
She said, brimming with smiles and curiosity. "Say Doctor, where are we?" She murmured,  
turning to face the Doctor. A bird noisily flew past and The Doctor gazed forlornly at  
it. "Earth, the year 2014 somewhere in England." He replied loudly, strutting about  
almost as if he owned the place. Amy nodded in slight disappointment and returned to  
the TARDIS. Rory shuffled about uselessly. A while later they were all sitting on a  
TARDIS blue picnic blanket under the oak tree. A few clouds lazily rolled across the  
sky and the sun beamed harshly down. Amy scoffed down some cakes then asked with her  
mouth full, "Doctor, why did you choosh thish shpot for a picnic?" The Doctor pulled  
a face and dodged some crumbs that flew out of Amy's mouth. Rory pretended not to  
notice the scene. "Well-" The Doctor started, but was interrupted by an odd sound  
that made the Doctor grin. "That's why we're here, the TARDIS brought us here for  
a reason, and that odd noise must be it. Come along ponds!" They all rushed off,  
looking for the source of the sound. Rory paused. "Wait! Doctor! Did you say  
Pond-S?" He shouted. The Doctor, all ready half way down the hill just laughed.  
"You know it's true Rory!" Rory frowned and followed, almost tripping on a rock.  
Amy ran ahead of them all, and strained to hear any trace of the sound that had  
now disappeared. "Doctor, I can't hear anything!" She shouted to him. All three paused,  
listening intently. The Doctor shut his eyes. "I don't know what, but somethings wrong."  
He murmured. The two companions approached the Doctor with worry.  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked dumbly. The Doctor sighed. "Didn't I just say I didn't know  
what was wrong?" He said. Rory frowned. "Oh." The grass seemed to stop waving around,  
and the clouds had now covered the sun. There were no birds. "Somethings coming.."  
The Doctor stated, opening his eyes. Instinctively Rory and Amy looked to the sky.  
The Doctor did likewise. The odd noise was back, and it was getting louder.  
Eyes widened. It was a very familiar noise. A sort of, "Vweoorrpp, Vweooorrpp".  
Still getting louder, it started to change into a distinct noise everyone knew.  
The sound of a TARDIS. The Doctor stood there in shock. "T-that's the noise of a  
TARDIS's relative dimensional stabilizer in materialization mode!" He shouted  
over the sound echoing throughout the meadows. "Another TARDIS?" Amy and Rory shouted  
back in unison, before something materialized about eighty feet in the air, twisting  
and spinning out of control. It hit the ground hard, causing chunks of earth to fly.  
A wheezing noise replaced the other and a deep, "Dun." Sounded. All went quiet.  
And the three crept up to the crater of which the object caused and now lay in.  
The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and the light on the end shone through  
the billowing smoke. What seemed like a tree lay in the crater. The 'tree'  
started to shimmer, twisting into a new shape. A police box. "Copycat..."  
Murmured the Doctor as he edged into the deep ditch. Amy went to follow the Doctor,  
but was pulled back by Rory. "Who knows what that thing is?" Rory stated.  
Amy sighed and pulled away from him. She went to go follow the Doctor.  
Rory stood up straight and kicked the dirt near him. "Uh, Doctor? Amy?  
I'm going to go. Uh. Watch the TARDIS." He edged away and started fast-walking  
back towards their TARDIS. The Doctor's eyes shimmered as he neared the doors of  
the other time-machine. "Hello there, you little beauty.."  
He whispered, reaching out to touch it. "Doctor, be careful." Amy warned.  
The Doctor ignored her and started to pet the other TARDIS.  
A loud groaning sigh escaped the other TARDIS as the doors creaked open.  
More smoke filled the air, making the two unable to see. The Doctor started to quickly  
climb back up the crater, pulling Amy with him. "That smoke is poisonous!" He  
shouted, trying to clear her confusion. Rubble and dirt fell away as they  
sat on the edge of the crater, away from the fumes. "Doctor? What is that  
thing?" Amy said, half already knowing the answer. The Doctor smiled.  
"A type 57 TARDIS by the looks of it." He answered. Then quickly  
added at the end. "And I think it's still alive.."  
Amy gazed at the newly materialized police box. "But Doctor.."  
She started. "What's in it?" The Doctor's smile grew wider.  
"Not what's in it, Amy, but who's in it..." He finished.

My first Doctor Who fanfic! Hope you review it! I'll be making more chapters if I get good feedback I guess! :D

- Clawdiana


	2. Silver Stairs And Dimensional Doors

The thick smoke started to clear, and the new TARDIS's doors remained untouched.  
Rory had wandered back to the site after they hadn't returned. He sat near them.  
"So...?" He started. The Doctor gave him an excited look. "It's another TARDIS!"  
He exclaimed. "Really? So... there's other Timelords in it?" Rory said slowly.  
The idea of more Timelords brought both glee, and anxiety to The Doctor's hearts.  
"There is, in fact a chance that a wonderful time-machine that mostly Timelords use  
would contain Timelords. Yes, Yes there is." The Doctor murmured. His eyes drifted  
to their TARDIS, standing on the hill with the oak tree, then to the new one.  
"It all doesn't make sense... How... Why.." The Doctor stood up, then started to  
wander down the crater. Amy as well had been in deep thought. "Rory, Amy, let's take  
a look inside!" He called up to them. "Alrighty then Doctor! Come on Rory, let's  
go meet The Doctor's futuristic-super-race that he's always yammering on about!"  
Amy said, grinning. Rory nodded, and they all started to descend down to the new  
TARDIS. Once more, The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver. He gently put a hand  
on the new TARDIS's doors. "Alright now, c'mon and let me in." He murmured.  
Almost on cue, the doors creaked open. Most of the smoke was gone now, and a  
blue vortex pulsed in the middle of the room in a glass tube. Controls were placed  
randomly around, several buttons were all the walls and a large lever poked out of a  
door up a flight of silver stairs. The room was basically silver, with shiny metal walls  
and random bits of gold mixed through. A gold railing ran along the stairs and almost  
nothing else was present. The Doctor eyed the room with interest. "What a sight for  
sore eyes.." He mumbled and sonic-ed the room. Amy and Rory gazed at the shiny walls.  
"What type of metal is that...?" Rory asked, tapping it gently. "Genentrillian,  
mined and concentrated by the Tylwae people of Tysterius eight." The Doctor called  
from somewhere. Amy cautiously started to climb the flight of stairs, her shoes  
making a tinny, 'Click, clunk, click, clunk.' noise. Amy neared the top, and noticed  
a golden door near her side. She reached for the handle, but the door vanished at her  
touch. "Alright then, freaky magic doors." She murmured to herself and started  
to climb higher. After about three minutes of climbing, Amy peered over the railing to  
the floor down below. "Doctor! Rory!" She called. Her voice echoed throughout the  
TARDIS walls, echoing and reaching The Doctor's ears. "Yes? Down on the bottom floor!"  
He called back. His answer was distant, so she decided to wander a bit lower. Her eyes  
fell to her shoes as she began to climb down. One step, two step, The Doctor's shoe...  
The Doctor's shoe? She lifted her eyes to the Doctor, who was standing beside her.  
"Doctor?" She asked, surprised. "How did you get up here so quick-Wait." She glanced  
around. They were on the bottom floor again. "No way that just happened. I've been  
climbing those steps for like five minutes noooo..." She trailed off after going  
to look at where the steps had been. "What...? There were some steps...Right ..There."  
She said, bewildered. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to where the silver stairs  
had been. The Sonic made an ugly mechanical noise as it's light flickered then died.  
The Doctor gazed at the dead sonic sadly then shoved it in a coat pocket. "Of course,  
we're in a different TARDIS, not my TARDIS." Rory frowned. "Doctor, why do we have  
to be in your TARDIS for it to work?" The Doctor held up a hand to silence him.  
"ShShShShh.. Rory, we're here on strict business, I have no time for questions...  
Let's find those missing steps!" He rushed up to a wall, and placed his ear against it.  
"Amy, what did you see while climbing those steps, anything odd?" He asked, ear still  
firmly listening to the wall. "Ah, well there was a magic door." She began. The Doctor  
removed his ear from the wall. "Magic door?" He grinned. "You mean a dimensional door!"  
He cried, jumping away and searching the walls. "It could be anywhere... It shifts  
around the TARDIS, moving you to somewhere." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere?"  
The Doctor shrugged. "We're on a search for dimensional doors, and silver staircases!"  
He cried. Rory stopped looking at a wall and gazed instead at the Doctor.  
"But there aren't any doors in here right now.." He said quietly. The Doctor sagged.  
"Well, yes, but we have to wait for them." Amy sighed. "Let's begin waiting for doors."  
She muttered. They sat down on the steps of the staircase. Rory did likewise.  
They sat there for a while. "...Doctor..." Amy said. The Doctor tilted his head to  
see her. "Yes?" Amy grinned. "What're we sitting on?" The Doctor frowned. "Some steps."  
Rory's eyes widened. "Some _steps_! Yes! The _staircase_!" Rory and Amy stood up, waiting  
for The Doctor. The Doctor frowned. "Yes, steps." A minute or so passed. Amy and Rory  
frowned. "Doctor, what're we looking for?" Rory started. The Doctor's eyes now widened.  
"Oh! Yes! **_Steps_**!" He cried, jumping up to stare at them. "Right! Rory, you take the  
steps with Amy, I'll stay he_re and look for a dimensional door. Amy go five minutes_  
_after him, these steps could take you anywhere." The Doctor stood up and leaned against _  
_wall. Rory nodded and kisse_d Amy for a while. "See you later." He said, and began to  
run up the steps. Amy smiled. The Doctor gagged. Amy sat down cross legged on the  
floor. "see you later as well, Doctor." She said, briefly motioning towards the  
newly appeared door. The Doctor jumped up and examined it. "Yep, a Dimensional door."  
"Geronimo!' He stepped through it. Amy gazed up the silver staircase, then began  
to climb the steps, five minutes had passed. After a few steps, she glanced back  
towards the door The Doctor had vanished through. It was gone. Amy sighed, and  
began her climb up the steps.

Edited Rory's personality a bit, I think before I made him a bit _too_ timid and stuff.

Well, hope you **review** and **enjoy**... I know half of you will do one of those. :)

Peace! -**Clawdiana**


End file.
